The Green Chronicles
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: Everyone knows of the story where Red isolated himself on Mt. Silver. What ever happened to Green during those years? How did he become a gym leader? [Game Verse Red&Green/Blue male. Yaoi not decided]
1. Green

**A/N: A series I decided to add to the fandom. What happened to Green After losing to red? How did he become a gym leader? I decided Green needed something to himself and this was created. I'll add on things as I see fit, any questions or requests to add, please let me know in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is purely fan made**

**Game verse Red and Green/Blue**

**Green's team is as accurate as I can get, I am using Eevee as his starter pokemon instead of the mains. I add onto that. Red's team will be the same as heart gold.**

* * *

Losing wasn't a foreign thing to him. Red had always won against him, it didn't matter the stats. It didn't matter how badly he wanted his dream. It didn't matter if they had been friends before.

He won't deny that they had been friends, they were neighbors, they played together as kids. Red was quiet, affectionate and a normal kid. But Red was special, special to everyone for reasons Green couldn't understand. He saw his grandfathers eyes shine when Red was mentioned, those prideful words when he stated Red's IQ in Pokémon. Red was special but Green had seen him as mediocre, a kid with a knack for Pokémon but nothing in social skills. Green had seen him in his worse and now... and now he would see him at his best.

Deep red eyes, wide, overwhelming emotions passing through them, the same ones that had been passing through Greens mind a few minutes before. In a way, he knew this would happen. He knew that Red would win, take his dream from his hands. Red had done it when they were kids, he had done it when Red stole his grandfather. The words were numb on his lips, the only thoughts pressing on him was to leave, it would be okay. But the fury in his gut wasn't making it easy. This was his dream, it was his dream and it wasn't _fair_.

He was ten, he didn't know, how was he supposed to handle this? A journey he was too young to understand, emotions he couldn't control. A promise he had broken to his closest friend...

The final touch was his grandfather, those words had sent him over the edge. He'd never get that love he wanted, the love he should have been entitled to as a kid. His parents had died and his grandfather tore his heart to pieces. He couldn't breathe, couldn't process anything as Red got taken away to register in the hall of fame, the one he had been in only moments before. He wasn't able to think, thoughts spiraling into chaos.

He saw Red's eyes stare at him for a moment before he turned tail and ran out. His pokemon needed rest, he wasn't able to process how he got them to a center to be healed or how he ended up in a forest before Mount Silver's cold temperature made it's appearance.

All he registered was the hopeless feeling in his chest. His grandfather had said he didn't take care of his pokemon properly, that he didn't understand. He hadn't love them like Red did. Green hadn't done anything like Red. Green wasn't Red, he never wanted to be.

Red was ruthless, Red was strong... and Red was champion. He curled up in himself, panting before finally grabbing all the poke balls, opening them and seeing all six of the pokemon he raised. Disappointed looks that's meant so much more. His existence was nothing, nothing, nothing... Everything was Red's.

He grabbed the Poke balls, without hesitation he touched the button in the back of the capsule. A click was heard each time he did so. He put them down and looked at his team.

"You... I... I don't deserve you. Go." His voice was shaky as he stared them all down. He looked at them with a stare that made those he had barely met up with a small while ago flinch. "You're all wild pokemon. I'm sorry."

He didn't want to see them leave. He didn't want to see something like that all over again. His heart was beating loudly as he laid on his back, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes.

He stayed silent, not saying a word, he heard retreating footsteps and he felt like the world had swallowed him whole, his head spinning as his chest heaved up in effort to keep his lungs moving, to keep him moving forward when he wanted it all to stop. What did he have left? What did he have that Red hadn't stolen from him?

Red. Red. Red. It was all about Red. It was all he saw, trying to escape in the darkness from the wretched color.

Something heavy was draped on his chest, scaring him as he removed his hands, blinking his eyes to get rid of the blur.

He instantly choked.

Choked as he looked at Eevee, his starter Pokémon firmly planting her paws on his chest, large brown eyes gazing at him as her tail curled around her behind. There was a thud, his green eyes turning to Arcanine who loyally laid by his side. "I-!"

There was a screech, Green's eyes turning to his Pidgeot who had spread her wings, glaring at him. She ducked her head, staring at him firmly as he felt the words die in his throat.

'_Pokemon are your best friends. They wont ever leave you if they truly believe in you.'_

When he looked around, the only other Pokémon he saw was Exeggutor who was firmly gazing at him. Eevee pawed at his chest letting out whines. He broke, unable to help it as he put an arm over his eyes, shuddering and shaking as he cried. He was weak, his Pokémon deserved better and he felt horrible. They thought different as Eevee curled up to his chest, Arcanine coming closer and lending his warmth. Pidgeot wasted no time in claiming her spot by him as Exeggutor took watch nearby.

He cried for everything, he cried for the ten year old he was. A ten year old who lost it all. Who lost his parents at five years, who lost the only dream he ever had in life, who lost the last remaining family member he had besides his sister. He cried for those moments of frustration he couldn't impress his grandfather. Those moments he had been put down by the only father figure he had. Then, he cried for his broken promise. He was supposed to become champion, just for his Raticate. He had promised at his grave.

When he ran out of tears, he lay his limbs loosely, staring at the wide blue sky as he took a breath, trying to get rid of the mixed up feelings and determine his next move. Eevee jumped off of him when he sat up and looked at all of his Pokémon.

"... Let's go sight seeing... guys." A shaky smile fit on his lips as he gazed at all of them. They gave cries of victory, every single one of them staying still as he re-caught them inside the Poke balls. He wiped his eyes, stood tall and let Eevee stay on his shoulder.

He was Green Oak, he wasn't done with himself just yet.

* * *

He visited his sister before he left. He grabbed a quick breakfast as she fussed over his messed up appearance. He grabbed a black sweater, patting down her worries. His grandfather was at the table, he enjoyed the pissed off look Eevee gave him as she curled up to his neck. He spread jam over his toasted bread as she sipped on her coffee. His sister was everything to him. She had grown up at ten as well, she had taken care of him. That's why he told her.

"I'm leaving the region. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

She didn't answer, looking up at him in confusion. His grandfather looked at him, he bit into his bread harder then he should have. He split a piece off, giving it to Eevee as a distraction.

"What? You just got back."

He chewed over the bread, scratching Eevee under the chin. "I need to move. I'll call when I can."

He went forward, her little brother acting older then he should for ten. But he knew she couldn't say that, she had been ten when she got a job to care for them and get him birthday gifts. He kissed her cheek, smiling softly, he was going to be fine.

"Bye Daisy."

He didn't glance at Professor Oak, the man had been staring, mouth open to give a winded lecture but Green had already turned and opened up the door of his house. He looked outside and saw the face of the one who had caused it all. He was still young, he was still mad.

Red looked down at him from his window.

Green looked back. Then, he looked away and continued walking.

He wouldn't see Red again until he turned 15.


	2. Johto

**A/N: This will be a short story. Possibly four chapters in total. I don't have a beta so I apologize for the bad grammer and possible mistakes. I'm trying my best. If you point them out I might find some time to fix it up. Due to this being my shortest series. Im not going to drag it out that much. Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review or something, I'd appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything used in this story. Purely fan made and in no way used for profit.**

* * *

He kept remembering the things that had been said to him when he was alone. It started with Red, the words the boy had told him when they were younger. They had helped a pidgey once, taped its broken leg together before releasing it. Red had smiled, looked at him and said Pokémon were mysterious and wonderful creatures. Green had agreed but he had never seen anything through Red's eyes, it was impossible.

His grandfather and Red saw it the same way though. He remembered seeing Red curled up beside his grandfather, smile on his pale face as Pokemon were talked about. Then Green would remember how he was always waved off whenever he asked his grandfather to know what Red knew.

_'Its a talent Green, when I see it in you, I'll tell you everything.'_

Green wished they'd just let him know. He had always wanted to know what Red shared with his grandfather that Green didn't. Red had looked at him, smiled and said, _'You know all of this already, Green. You just don't want to see it.'_

What the hell did that even _mean_?!

He left to Johto the day he severed his ties with his grandfather. Well, Green had mentally, the professor didn't even know yet. When he had left the house he wondered if Daisy noticed it. He wondered if she had also noticed his belt where he was two Poke balls short.

Johto was a weird place, he didn't recognize any of the surroundings and he felt like he was embarking on his journey again. He turned behind him, dull green eyes expecting to see that childish figure of Red. Red had always tagged behind him and did much more then Green was bothered with to do. Stepping through the gates he made himself a promise, he would forget about Red.

He would forget about those ties in Kanto and worry about his Pokemon. About how he would make it up to his four closest friends in the world. When he arrived he had went to a secluded place in the forest and released them to feed them. They were excited and ventured around to check out the land. He allowed it, as long as they came back in time before it got dark. He'd have to stay at a Pokemon center for the night. He was low on cash...

Eevee stayed with him, curled up on his lap as he pet her soft fur. He could see his Pidgeot flying around, keeping tabs on his other Pokémon. He had begun to doze off when a scream tore through the air and snapped him to attention.

Without wasting a moment he went towards where he had heard it. He was shocked at what he saw. A boy dangled over the edge of a cliff, Arcanine whining. He could tell he didn't have much time, he whistled for his Pidgeot as he ran over and bent over to grab his arms.

The first thing he saw was wide tearful golden eyes. Black messy hair that pointed in awkward directions before Green leaned back to pull him upward with him. Arcanine took Green's jacket in his mouth and yanked them both back onto solid ground. Pidgeot screeched as she landed, providing back up as Green brought the kid into his arms and pulled back. He panted a bit, releasing the golden eyed kid as they both took a breather.

"I-Is that, that your Arcanine?"

Green stared at the child, who looked to be a little younger then him, too young to own his own Pokemon.

"Yeah." Green replied honestly. He waited for the boy to freak out, he knew Arcanine might have accidentally scared him.

It never came, instead he got to his feet and tackled the beast into a hug. "Oh my gosh wow! He's so cool! I want a Pokémon like him! You're so lucky! I mean, I was a little scared at first but he's really loyal! And-!"

The kids eyes were shinning, his face staring at Arcanine with so much awe Green felt his chest tighten at the look.

'_It's a talent, Green.'_

It was. Now that Green had cleared his mind of his feelings he saw it. Not in himself, but in the child he just saved. He had a talent, one that shinned brightly as Arcanine slowly bowed his head and affectionately rubbed his head against the boys cheek. It was like looking at Red again. It made him mad, it made him pissed beyond belief but suddenly the boy turned those wide eyes to him. "Wow! You aren't from here, are you? I can't wait to get Pokémon of my own! I know when I do I want to battle you!"

There was a shine in his eyes that made it impossible for Green to hate. It was like looking at a young Red again. It was with this boy that some of the sourness in his heart started to leave him.

Green grinned, "I'll be looking forward to it, bean sprout!"

* * *

The boys name was Ethan, he was seven, turning eight in a few months. With pleading eyes the kid managed to get Green to stay in the forest, just so he could play with his Pokemon. The trainer didn't mind as much as he thought, enjoying the way his Pokémon jumped at the idea and played with the kid.

"Green? That's a really weird name."

Green rolled his eyes at Ethan's comment. "Only the best are named like that! Pokémon trainer Green has a nice ring to it. Its unique."

The kid pondered that as he stared at the trainer. Eevee casually laid on Ethan's head.

"It is..." he mumbled. A few moments later he jumped forward. "I want a name like that! I'm going to be a Pokémon master, after all!"

The dream left his heart a little bit broken but he still managed to pull off a smile at the kid.

"You want a trainer name to go by? I think you can pull it off."

It took him only a small moment to decide what to call him. He always knew he'd be called Green, the color itself represented him in a nutshell, something about the color itself was engraved in his personality. The same way that Red was. Red was fiery, he was passionate and the guy was everything Red should be. But Ethan was different.

Without hesitation he spoke the words that would brighten the kids future. "Trainer Gold."

Gold, an outstanding color that was rare. Gold was rare and fought after. Gold was majestic, tied to many things but always ending up on top. He liked the way Ethan's eyes sparkled at the name as he grinned.

"Gold..." Ethan rolled it over on his tongue. "I like it!"

When it started to get dark, he took the tired Ethan back to his home on Arcanine's back. All his Pokémon returned to his side and he returned them to their balls as he walked beside Ethan. It was a small town, reminding him of Pallet town.

"Here!" Ethan handed him some cash, a few potions mixed into it as he opened the door to his home. His golden eyes shined as Green stood back, smirk on his lips. "I want to challenge you in the future, Green. So make sure I can find you alright?"

The rivalry in his eyes lit a fire within Green. He wasn't looking at Ethan anymore, he was looking at Trainer Gold. A cocky kid who, with the right support and training, would accomplish many things.

"When that happens, I'll wipe the floor with you, Kid. So make sure you get strong. I'll be in Kanto when the times right."

Gold stared at him before nodding. "You bet! I won't keep you waiting!"

Leaving the small town Green had a smile on his face. He returned Arcanine to his poke ball when he sensed the other was tired. He traveled to a nearby Pokémon Center as he thought over Gold's words.

"A Pokémon master, huh?" An image of Red flashed in his mind for a small second. Pokémon master had always been Green's dream but Red had fought for it as well. He still hated Red's guts but he knew he was on the road to forgiving him. Maybe one day he'd go back and talk to Red. Maybe one day he'd be able to call Red his friend again. For now, Green would enjoy the region of Johto.

* * *

It took him awhile before he decided to take the gym leaders challenge. Maybe it was just a way to reassure himself that he wasn't a weak trainer, a way to light those dreams in his system again.

The first gym leader was easy, he had skill but it wasn't difficult. Green wasn't a rookie trainer, it didn't prove a challenge to him. Faulkner had presented the gym badge to him and Green found himself rejecting it before he could even process it. He didn't want anymore badges. It didn't matter how many he had, he wasn't going to be the best. Red always would.

Being a special case, Faulkner gave him a letter when he visited Bugsy. The kid was more reluctant but gave in. He was finished very quickly with a few quick moves from Arcanine. Again, he refused the gym badge, something twisting in his gut. He didn't want them, something felt wrong about getting them.

His next leader was Whitney. He felt satisfaction when the girl burst into tears when he won. She had actually made Arcanine swoon for her damn Miltank that it bordered on annoying. He battled with Eevee and in a few short moves his pissed off starter Pokémon wiped the floor with her.

While traveling around, he found a few Pokémon he invited into his group. He wasn't harsh, he wasn't strict. He looked at all his Pokémon carefully, searching for what he needed to make it up to his Pokémon. His new additions to his team were Rhydon and Tyranitar. He was a little shaky and they were aggressive Pokémon.

He faced the fourth gym leader Morty and nearly lost due to Rhydon's stubbornness to listen to his commands. He then took his small group and decided to figure out the Pokémon's problem. Rhydon then proved to be just like him, abandoned by previous trainers due to being stubborn. If it had been a year ago, he would have gotten rid of it to.

This time he put the time and effort in to gain Rhydon's trust, to warm up to the pokemon with a gentleness he hardly used before.

This time, they approached Chuck with a new bond that couldn't be severed so easily. It was easier with Tyranitar. It was a proud creature by nature, Green wouldn't deny that. He had been attacked by it when he ventured too close. It took a lot of coaxing to get out of that dangerous position. Had he called out a Pokémon it would have made it ten tines worse.

While intruding, he tried to figure out what the Pokémon was trying to protect. On closer inspection, a male Tyranitar was in the cave, hurt from a previous battle with a trainer. It was in bad shape and Green knew it wouldn't survive another night. He called in Eevee for peaceful negotiations and after a very heated thirty minutes he was allowed inside to heal the other Tyranitar.

The rest just fell into place after that. Tyranitar saw his brother wasn't harmed and eventually went to follow Green and join his team. With a full team, he challenged the next gym leader with a full heart, old wounds finally healing in the presence of Pokémon. Jasmine was next, a cute girl with a weird taste in Pokémon. With a new fire in his eyes he defeated her easily with his complete team. He was becoming known within the region of Johto as a kid who didn't receive gym badges. He didn't mind being known as that, he was glad no one called him out as Oak's grandson.

Pryce was next, an ice type that proved to be more difficult then Green intended. With a new vigor in the training of his pokemon he came out on top, cheering like he had once done in the start of his journey.

When the last leader came, the end of his detour journey neared. He was hitting the age of twelve now, having spent a year in Kanto then one in Johto. He missed his birthdays but received a call from his sister on that day. She was thinner but smiling happily to keep his dreams and hopes up. It was enough to lift his spirits for the final gym.

Her name was Claire, being related to Lance he was scared of how she'd act. He didn't hatw the ex-champion of Kanto but he didn't love him either. Just found him a little annoying with his fucking dragons. Sucks when you barely get through one Dragonite only to realize he had another one to fuck you over with.

She was a hard strong woman, proud. She gave him the best battle he had in months. It was exhilarating and he felt breathless at the end as he laughed, holding his sides at the feel of an intense battle like that. That was the first time he felt the need to battle Red again. That was the first time he had felt the need to do anything with Red.

The hate was evaporating as he matured. He wasn't ready to return yet. But he would be and when he did, he was going to fight Red, not caring about the outcome and merely fight for the feel of it with his Pokémon with him every step of the way.


	3. Raticate

**A/N: Hey guys. Early chapter this week. A total of six chapters will be written, I think. Here's a question. Do you guys want it to be a GreenxRed friendship or a romance? The original pieces I'm writing only hints towards a friendship. I can write an extra chapter of them older and dating possibly. If you don't want that, let me know. If you do, let me know and I'll either put it in or make a separate story for it. Whoop.**

**Enjoy the chapter guys, review please?**

**Thanks to the one who reviewed :3 you keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters used in this story. Its purely fan made.**

* * *

When he returned to Kanto it was extremely impressive. With the strap of his bag slung over his shoulder he walked with confidence. He enjoyed the familiar roads, the familiar Pokémon running around happily. According to the border guards, Viridian city was nearby meaning he would be able to make a quick visit home. Daisy deserved it, it had been three years since he had last returned. With six Pokeballs inside of his bag, a few inches taller and the cocky smile on his face again he hoped she'd be proud. Just the thought of surprising her made him forget of the fact he would need to confront Red and his grandfather.

He didn't want to but he knew he needed to. It was the way he was supposed to mature after all. When he crossed Viridian city the assortment of buildings kept him awe struck for a bit. His eyes wandered to the gym, smiling at the fact it was up and running.

He wondered if Giovanni went back to it. He heard the leader of team rocket had went to train and become stronger due to being beaten by Red. Seriously, that kid was like, a fucking powerful shrink. Not to mention Red barely said over three words to people. Green would know, he had grown up with the quiet kid.

He went back down the familiar paths, Pallet town came into sight and he held his breath. He wondered how Red was doing. He hadn't heard a word about him from Daisy, she was very tight lipped about it. Occasionally Red's mother would be mentioned but just about how her and Oak had gotten extremely close. He wasn't sure if he was disgusted or not about that piece of information.

He walked up to his house, casting a glance to Red's house. The paint was chipped, the lights off signaling no one was home or probably retiring for the night. While looking he realized a red bicycle leaning on the side of the house. It was old, rusting and completely useless. There was no way anyone would be fixing that up anytime soon.

He went to his front door, giving a small sigh as he reached over and knocked on it. He knew Daisy wasn't asleep yet, she was waiting for his usual monthly call. Which he always forgot to do sometimes. She didn't mind, when he did answer her face would light up beautifully at the sight of him. He waited a bit longer, hands tucked into the sweaters pockets. Then, the door opened to reveal his older sister.

She was speechless, forest green eyes just staring at him like he really wasn't there. She leaped into his arms, tears streaming down her face as she laughed. He wasn't taller then her yet, he noticed with a frown. But she was good at making him feel tall at the way she hung off of him, sobbing like they hadn't spoken two months before.

"Green." She whispered, it was truly heartbreaking.

When she calmed down he was brought inside. He took up her offer of hot chocolate and some cookies, they warmed him up nicely. She didn't stop looking at him, bright smile never leaving her features. She still had her hair cropped short, a green night gown she had gotten from Processor Oak for her 15 birthday. She was a beauty, constantly being asked out by guys. Since as long as Green could remember, Daisy had rejected every claim. She didn't want their gifts or their luxuries. She had a family to care for and her strong and independent personality made it impossible for men to get close to her. He respected that immensely.

"Look at you, Green. So grown up." She smiled, walking behind him to wrap him up in another hug. "Wait till Grandpa sees you."

Ugh, right, damn. He didn't want to explain that to her just yet.

"Daisy, I don't want to see him."

She froze up a little. She gave him a quick squeeze before releasing him and walking back out in front of him. "What? Why not? He's family. I hope you aren't still mad at him."

Well, of course he was mad at the asshole. It wasn't fair and his sister knew it. It wasn't fair to either of them but at least Daisy was treated more fairly.

"I'm not mad. I just don't want to see him. Well, not unless I really have to. I don't need him fucking judging me."

She smacked him gently for the curse word. He gave a small pout at that.

The conversation was put on hold as she ushered him to bed. Professor Oak wasn't there, he was in his lab. Big surprise there...

He released his Pokémon from their poke balls and watched them inspect the area behind his house thoroughly. Daisy had her fill in checking them over. They all liked her right away. There was a curious look in her eyes when she viewed the new additions but she didn't tell him anything so he guessed he was off the hook.

* * *

He woke up to conversations downstairs. A new male and female voice had joined his sister. He sat up, knocking Eevee off of him in the process. She enjoyed laying flat on his chest which made it difficult to breathe sometimes. She stretched before heading out of the room to check on the rest of his team or Daisy. He was sure it was Daisy.

He dressed quickly, using the restroom before leaving his room and attempting to sort out his messy hair. He had a full day, he had a few things he had to do. He grabbed his bag on his way out, the empty poke balls hitting each other as he walked down the stairs. The first pair of eyes he met was his grandfathers. He didn't keep the contact for long ad he looked at the other woman in the room.

He knew her automatically. Red's mother was seated at the table, her dark hair pulled into a loose braid on her shoulder. She looked tired, she looked pale but she still managed to give him that warm motherly smile. She had been one of the closest things he had as a mother besides Daisy. She got up and wrapped him into a hug. "Well, you sure grew up handsomely, Green."

There was something about the way she spoke that made him feel like he was filling in for something. Someone else she wanted to hug?

His stomach fell to his shoes when terror seized him at the thought of that. Daisy's eyes said it all for him though. She released him and smiled warmly at him as a new feeling of anger filled up the terror.

His voice was shaking, "Where's Red?"

It pissed him off more when his grandfather was the one who answered him.

"We don't know."

* * *

Eevee ran ahead of him when they landed. He thanked Pidgeot before getting off himself. He was pissed, a hollow feeling in his chest.

Red had been missing for three years already, not one single call to his mother. Who the _hell_ did he think he was?! He kicked at the ground letting out a flurry of curse words. Red, Red, Red! He always chose the path of a god damn victim! Why the hell did he go ahead and end up missing?! Red wasn't stupid, he couldn't get lost. No fucking way.

He walked down the familiar town, not really paying attention as he heard Pidgeot bat her wings and fly off to inspect the area she had been born in. Red was somewhere in Kanto, didn't have his bike and he sure as heck didn't have a place with a fucking cellphone. Red's disappearance caused Lance to become the champion again.

He heard the dragon master got quite good. Green didn't care. He could go and fight for the title of champion but it didn't appeal to him, it wasn't what he wanted anymore. He didn't know what he wanted from life anymore, honestly.

His thoughts paused when Eevee started shrieking. Honest to god, shrieking. Terror seized him as he looked up to run straight towards her. It was short lived when Pidgeot let out a furious scream.

"God damn it! Guys cut it out!" He exclaimed, hoping no one would think it was that strange. It was a small town and their destination was right in front of them. He bent down to pick up Eevee in his arms when he stopped. He felt the whole world stop.

He almost shrieked himself.

"No. You are _fucking_ with me."

In front of him was a radio Tower. It looked new and the people that worked there stared at him strangely, wondering what his deal was. He couldn't breathe for a moment to even come up with a coherent response. Pidgeot landed beside him, letting out soft cries. He picked up Eevee and turned to his Pidgeot even if his eyes were burning.

"Calm down, its okay." He said silently, his voice didn't even sound convincing to himself.

"Are you here for the Pokémon tower?"

He turned sharply to the man who had spoken. It was an elderly man and he was followed by a few kids and a Marowak. Green nodded dumbly as the man gave an awkward smile.

"Ah, I knew when I saw you. Such grief in young eyes. Come with me, we are about to deliver flowers to the memorial site."

Green was confused but the man seemed familiar. He immediately figured it out. Mr. Fuji. He was a caretaker of Pokémon and always prayed at Pokemon tower. The tower that had been knocked down for a fucking r_adio tower._

Fuji led him up the hill but before he reached the cave, he moved a few rocks aside and led them to a large field. For a moment Green wasn't sure what he was looking at, then he saw it.

A large stone was in the middle of the area, many, many names scribbled on the stones surface. He ignored the kids speaking about the slab, he went straight forward. It was large, almost the size of a house in width. All the names were written in careful writing, etched onto the black marble surface. At the edges were large bouquets of dying flowers.

"Now then, when did your partner move on?"

Green stared at Fuji for a moment as he processed the words. Fuji was removing the dead flowers, throwing the water out before refilling it with clean water. The Marowak handed him a new bouquet.

"Three to four years ago..."

The man nodded, a sad understanding in his old eyes.

"I protested the tearing down of Pokemon Tower. Many people travel here just for that building. Its such a sad thing they've done. It took a lot of convincing before they allowed me to take this memorial site."

Memorial site... where were the bodies?

"Let's see. The name should be here along with the trainers name. Sadly, not all deceased Pokémon were brought over with trainers." He placed the flowers in the jar before standing up and running his eyes through the names. "Three years ago. Ah, that was such an eventful time. Team Rocket had been on the rise."

Green nodded numbly, still shocked they had done such a thing to his Raticate's grave site...

"It should be on this slab." Fuji moved away as Green inspected it almost missing it.

_'Raticate_

_XXXX-XXXX_

_Best friend and teammate_

_-Green Oak-'_

Those had been the words he wrote on Raticate's stone. He brushed his fingers on the writing, almost crying at the thought of all he missed. He couldn't even give Raticate a proper grave!

"The... the bodies. Where'd they go?"

Fuji looked up at him, smiling as he looked behind at the running kids. "The construction company was inconsiderate and dumped them all into a large hole, caskets and all... but look at the beautiful meadow that grew. The Pokemon were able to rest peacefully."

Green's breath caught in his throat. Eevee dropped to the ground, letting out whines as he dropped to his knees in front of the memorial slab. He took a deep breath and gave a watery smile to the slab. "Hey buddy. You always liked to mess with me."

Fuji left him there, Marowak hesitating before joining him in front of the slab. Together they sat and stared at it. Green's mouth moved numbly as he muttered a prayer for his Raticate, one he had repeated several times in Kanto when the anniversary neared. He paused, looked at the Marowak and slowly pieced it together. That had been the Cubone who had lost its mother. It was certainly all grown up. He smiled gently at it, a soft side he showed only to Pokémon. He grasped Marowak's hand and looked back towards the slab before giving a prayer for its mother.

When he finished paying his respects he stood up to rejoin Fuji. The man was waiting by himself, the children having all left. Marowak returned to his side dutifully. Green could sense the other was going to speak so he stood and stared at the old man.

"Ah. I remembered something else. You were that young boy who came three years ago. When Marowak's mother had recently passed."

Something clicked in Green's head and he was speaking before he could catch himself, "Have you seen Red? He's the one who soothed Marowak's restless spirit."

Through. _Fucking. F_orce.

Honestly, Red was the only guy who could take on a god damn ghost and win. It hadn't even been a Pokémon, technically.

Fuji frowned, rubbing at his beard. "Ah! Red! That nice boy! I haven't seen him in quite awhile. The last time I saw him was three years ago in Pokémon tower, praying for a deceased Pokemon."

What? None of Red's Pokemon had died.

Fuji suddenly gasped.

"I believe it was your Raticate he was visiting. He left something there. He merely told me to make sure it stays for someone to see."

Green's heart skipped a beat, his stomach squeezed. What was Red doing praying to his Raticate? Red hadn't even known Raticate died, Green lied when he said he was there for ghost type pokemon.

They left the area to return to Fuji's house to retrieve the object. Green's thoughts continued to race. Was this the hint to finding Red?

Fuji handed him a small box, he opened it and stared at the items in confusion. On the side was a badge, one that confused him for a small moment. It was authentic looking, almost like it was-

No.

_No_.

Red _did_ not.

He _didn't_.

Green put the box down to grab the badge and turn it over in his hand. Red did.

"What the fuck is that idiot thinking." He hissed to himself, gripping the badge tightly.

In his hand was Red's badge. The badge stating and recognizing Red as the champion of Kanto. The badge Raticate tried to help him get. The badge they had fought over.

He looked back into the box to look at the piece of paper that had been folded into fours. A picture of a pikachu was drawn at the end with an Eevee. Okay, they were ten so he'd let that pass. He opened it and stared.

A whole piece of paper and only six words written on it.

Red was certainly a fucking idiot but he had to admit it was something Red would write for sure. Even if it left him with fresh pain.

_'I don't want this talent. I'm sorry.'_


	4. City Gym Leader

**A/N: Bit of a delay, about to graduate. In all honesty, I love the person who is following this story. I'm thinking its leaning towards RedxGreen and I will most likely make a separate story for it, I have ideas for it so I hope my inspiration for Pokémon stays a bit longer.**

**I don't have a beta so everything is checked by me and that sucks. Thanks!**

**I realized Green doesn't have a water type Pokemon. Threw me off a bit.**

* * *

He moped at home for three days, turning the stupid badge in his hands over and over. How did Red figure it out? It was at the time Raticate died that he had started to hate Red. He had kept thinking that if Red had calmed down a little bit, if Green had taken Raticate out of the battle when he saw he wasn't going to win maybe Raticate wouldn't have died.. How many times had those thoughts run through his head?

On the fourth day he decided to hell with moping and got up to start his search.

He decided to try the gym leaders first, Red could easily be recognized by the gym leaders. Brock and Misty were at the same gym so he didn't have to go far. Unfortunately they proved to be useless, they were convinced Red was gone forever. Those words irked him in the wrong way.

Red wasn't dead, there was no way a guy like him would kick the bucket at ten years old. It was strange to think it had only been three years ago, he remembered the excitement they both had when they received their first Pokémon. Those childish dreams they chased and after some thought, accomplished. Green wouldn't become champion and a part of him accepted the fact Red was champion and Red would always be better then him at battling.

At least he knew he'd come in second. He stared at the badge and decided he was going to return it to the male if it was the last thing he did.

With reluctance he met up with Lt. Surge. The guy was pushing it to try and look young and fit. It was another dead end but Surge believed Red to still be alive. At least he wasn't the only one still believing Red was too stubborn to just die.

Erika was next, she was a calm and quiet gym leader but her fierceness in battling was attractive. He may have flirted a bit with her but in the end it proved useless as the gym leader knew nothing of Red. Though she seemed to have grown warmer to him and he decided that was a wonderful thing. By the time he reached Sabrina he was starting to doubt the point of his search. What was he doing? Red was his rival, why was he putting in so much effort?

But when he looked at Red's mom, he saw Daisy and it ate at him. She lost her son and he knew the pain of loosing someone at such a young age.. Red was only ten for fucks sake. Why on earth had they thought they could go on such a journey at the age of ten? They were just kids and were thrown into the world without a single concern of how it would be on the their own.

Green's dreams and world had been crushed at the age of ten. From what he now knew, so had Red's. Green had thought he'd been the only one to get scarred but knowing Red had faltered and messed up made him realize they both had their dreams and worlds torn. He wouldn't admit it but he wanted to help the kid out in whatever he had gotten himself into.

_'I don't want this talent.'_

Well too fucking bad, Red.

Sabrina was another dead end, but she did provide him with the knowledge that Red was alive and his heart and soul were still in this world. With hesitance he thanked her.

He went off to find Koga but was met with a young girl, the mans daughter. He didn't even try to figure out why it had changed, he just left for the next leader.

Blaine was next. A pretty bad ass leader if the others were anything to go by. He spent some time at the small islands before asking Blaine for information. He was told that Red hadn't been seen in awhile but he had visited the mansion before going missing. That left Green curious so he inspected the mansion thoroughly, not wanting to miss anything. All he got were old journals describing the possible cloning of Mew. Did Red go in search of that clone?

He went back home after the initial gym leaders and saw Red's mother outside, watering flowers. His heart broke a little when he realized they were red roses. He walked up to her before realizing what he was doing. She blinked, smiling at him as he kneeled in front of her.

"He's alive. I'll bring him home. So please believe in me."

She stared at him stared until her eyes filled with tears and she cried. "Please, please bring my baby home, Green."

* * *

The next day he made his way to Viridian city gym. He ignored the other trainers working there in favor to go see if Giovanni was there. Instead, he met someone he didn't know.

"Who the heck are you?" Was the first intelligent thing to leave his mouth.

The man stared at him, frowning as if he had been deeply insulted. "I'm Viridian Cities gym leader. Been one for three years already. You here for a challenge or what?"

He already didn't like this guy. It was a little insulting for all the gym leaders, really. Giovanni was a criminal but he was still way better then this guy. There was no way this guy would have known Red, so he just left without answering, feeling insulted himself for some reason. Couldn't Lance and the others choose a better gym leader? The guy didn't even look that strong...

He decided he might as well ask the elite four if they had seen Red. According to Daisy, Red had said he needed to talk to Lance before he disappeared. He knew Red wasn't one to like Lance that much, Green could tell just in those small hazy moments before their battle. He shoved the thoughts back, he didn't need to remember any of that.

He passed the gates to the league, deciding to just walk along victory road and see who was up there training, maybe they'd be a challenge to him. While walking, he looked at the mountain that separated Kanto with Johto. Mount Silver. It was rumored to be a place where only the best of the best trained and survived. Legendary Pokémon were rumored to be up there as well. Looking at the snowy mountain something itched at him. It was a challenge that was beyond the Pokémon league. Beyond the champion Lance and... beyond Red.

"No.." He muttered to himself silently, squinting his eyes as he took in the mountain again. No one could survive on the mountain for three years, Red was still human after all. Plus Red didn't know what winter clothes were to begin with, the kid always got sick from the cold weather due to his outfit choices.

While distracted, someone knocked into him and he frowned. It was a boy, maybe a year younger then him. He was oozing happiness to the point where Green was almost disgusted.

"Oh my god! Are you here to challenge the elite four too? I know I'm gonna be champion!" The kid nearly squealed in happiness. Green ignored his thoughts for the moment in order to address the kid. Their eyes had met, they would have to battle. Damn it.

"I beat Gym Leader Fernando without breaking a sweat! I'm the next champion for sure!"

Green snorted, putting his hands on his hips. "Kid, anyone can beat that gym leader without breaking a sweat. There is no way you're gonna be champion. You're too wet behind the ears."

The kid bristled and brought out a Poke ball. "Well, let's just let our Pokémon determine that!"

Green grinned, this kid was still too inexperienced, for sure. So he decided to make a suggestion.

"I'll let you in on something, if you can beat me, I promise you that you can beat the elite four." Green had beaten them all once, this wasn't a complete lie. No one was better then him, no one but Red.

The kid sent out a Venasaur, his strongest Pokémon first. His hasty nature gave Green an advantage as he brought out Arcanine.

They battled, Green could see how the boy had beaten the other gym leaders, he was strong. But he knew he lacked something, the patience of a battle and the maturity of it. He lacked the patience to take in advantage types and moves that could work to his advantage. The boy had been on his last Pokémon when Green had a small realization. Arcanine awaited his next move that would finish it all but instead, Green called his Pokémon back after he had complimented Arcanine.

"H-Hey! We aren't done yet!"

Green shook his head and walked forward. "You got skill kid, I'll admit that but you still lack the patience of a battle and an actual through look of your situation. You'll be done in on the first Pokémon of the elite four." He crossed the way to the kid before speaking again. "Actually, Fernando should have been the one to teach you that. He's the gym leader who brings all your skills together for the elite four."

The kid shuffled his feet, flushing and looking defeated, like his dreams had been torn. Green stumbled when he recognized that look. He took a breath, his mind yelling at him to make it right. He didn't want another kid to have to feel the pain of reality so young. He put his hand on the kids head and smiled lightly. "You're still young. I know you'll be good enough to be champion soon. Just listen to your Pokémon. Then you'll get that special talent."

The kid nearly burst into tears but he nodded and took off for the nearest Pokémon center. Green took a breath. The elite four must be bored if they kept getting trainers like that kid. The gym leader was a bad leader. Heck, Green had given that kid way more to go on that 'Fernando' had. How the heck was he a respected gym leader? He was probably in on it for the money...

"Hey!"

Green turned, seeing the boy return with a wide grin.

"You're so better the Fernando! You should teach him something!"

The kid scampered off as Green stared.

Teach him... something?

He put Red on hold, something filling his chest as he released Pidgeot and they were off to the closest Pokémon center.

* * *

"Wait a minute, Are you _seriously_ asking me this? Green, you're 13."

"So what Dragon ass. Red was ten when he whooped your ass and don't forget so was I."

Ugh, Green had tried to be civil when talking to Lance but it just didn't happen. Something about Lance seriously pissed him off. (It was probably that Dragonite thing. Honestly. It was like Agatha and her fucking Gengar's) The dragon tamer looked as peeved as Green.

"The responsibility is a lot more harder then a champion's, kid. Trainers look at you for guidance, Fernando-"

"Fernando is not a gym leader. You know it. How long has it been since a trainers gotten to your chamber?" He cut Lance off, irritated at the way the other was trying to talk him out of it.

Lance sighed a clear sign he was giving into Green. Score one for the ex-champ! "Okay, okay. I get your point. Just know this is a lot of responsibility and once you get it you just can't leave your post."

Green grinned, a fresh feeling of doing what he wanted to do entering him again.

"This is what you have to do in order to be a gym leader..."

* * *

Maybe it was those year in Johto that changed him. He was able to get a second look at what Gym Leaders were doing when he went against them there. They were strong, but they were kind and forgiving. But he realized why Gym Leaders were there to begin with. They were there to be your stepping stones to become champion.

Green barely realized when he had challenged that kid earlier that he was one of them. But in reality he had been one since he turned ten. He was that stone for Red to step on, he pushed Red upwards. Red was Champion and Green was the secret gym leader that helped him reach it, to help Red be the best he could be. He knew he should feel bitter because being champion had been Green's dream but when he thought it over, Green didn't have to be a champion. It was now that he saw why he didn't want to be champ. It had happened in Johto too, when he rejected the badges.

He wanted to be himself, not a champion or a trainer that everyone else wanted to be. He wanted to be a gym leader. A gym leader that could challenge new faces, see which ones were worthy to continue onto the challenge of being Champion. He'd be that stepping stone to make sure only the best of the best got past him.

He was going to be Viridian cities gym leader. This way, he could live life how he wanted to. Not as the champion Red had seen him want to be and not a researcher everyone thought he'd become due to his Grandfather.

He was going to become Green, Viridian Cities Gym Leader.

* * *

Green kicked Fernando out in the only way he could think of to do.

Force.

Needless to say after Lance told him he'd have to challenge Fernando for the title of gym leader Green jumped at the thought of kicking Fernando out on his ass. Fernando had acted tough demanding only the best could face him which made a lot of pointless battles for Green who had to pass the guys trainers. He worked quickly, he wanted to enjoy every expression on Fernando's face when he kicked his ass out of the eighth gym.

When he reached Fernando he sent out Eevee. The guy made the mistake of laughing at Eevee.

Sadly, he didn't know that Eevee was one of his most toughest Pokémon.

Eevee was also pissed, she wiped the floor of all the Pokémon in a matter of minutes. Green had never been more proud of his starter then at the moment she let out a huff and puffed out her tail at Fernando. Green's final words to the gym leader were, 'smell ya later!'

Word spread fast of Fernando's through ass whooping. Lance came in person to present him with a badge of certification and license to the gym with a bunch of other gym shit. Like all the other leaders, he got the lecture of his do's and don'ts of the gym business. But he did get the okay in doing as he pleased in his gym. He was sworn in on the thought of making his Gym a very large puzzle for the challengers to try and solve. It was his gym now.

That night he took in a few new trainers(the boy who made him realize his dream was in that crowd) and celebrated, he took action on his plan with Red.

He hadn't been certain at first but Pidgeot and Arcanine talked him into it. The two would work as a team in order to make the journey.

He grabbed a bag, putting in a few containers of food and juice. Then, on a regular slip of paper he wrote down a note in large black letters.

_**'You are a fucking idiot, Red.**_

_**-Green'**_

He folded it, drew a crappy picture of an Eevee along with her paw print(that had been an accident, she had stepped in something and smudged the paper. Apparently she didn't like his drawing).

He told Arcanine to go to the peak, then he asked Pidgeot to watch his back. He hadn't wanted to send his Pokemon up there. It was dangerous, but the two nagged at him constantly before they shoved the things he had wanted to send on Green's lap. With Arcnanine suited up, they took off.

Green had managed to get his gym open and running when he got a response. Pidgeot and Arcanine had come back a few days before without a bag and a response. It pissed Green off a bit but at least it meant someone had been up there.

It had started off as a commotion. People that were there to challenge him were screaming in excitement. He left to check what was going on when he saw something that made his heart stop.

Charizard stood proud in front of his gym, ignoring the kids who wanted to catch him. Around his body was another bag.

"Hey back off!" He exclaimed, approaching the fire type pokemon And swatting a few nosy trainers out of the way. His Eevee gave a warning growl. It became a known thing of how strong Green's Eevee was, it worked to scare a few people off.

It was Red's Charizard. There was no doubt in Green's mind that this had been that tiny Charmander Red had caught in the beginning of their trip. Charizard puffed out his chest before ducking his head for Green to grab the objects. He called for one of his trainers to get him some Pokémon snacks and water which he gave to Charizard who took it without hesitation.

"Ugh. How did I know Red would send one of his flashiest Pokémon."

Charizard gave him a lazy look, obviously enjoying Green's pain as he was sure Red was enjoying as well. With Charizard suited up, the Pokemon left back to Mt. Silver. He waited till he was back in his office to read the note. When he did read it he had cursed loudly and was about ready to climb the mountain just to whack Red over the head.

_'Yeah but I'm still the champion.'_

Ugh. Why was he putting so much effort into an asshole like Red? Honestly, Green really wanted to know..

But he still smiled because the note meant Red was alive and kicking.


End file.
